


Bellatrix Is

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-20
Updated: 2003-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus would do anything for his cousin, and she offers so much in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellatrix Is

Bellatrix is his older cousin. Bellatrix wears heavy make up and holds herself like a queen. When she was young she was striking and disdainful and vicious, and Regulus fell in love with her. Every harsh word and bruise sent something inside him a-flutter, and back then he would have followed her to the end of the earth.

Now, with her lips at his ear and beguiling, he would follow her to the end of the universe. He would follow her to hell and back. If she told him to die he would here and now. But she doesn't tell him to die: she offers him things instead. He wants her to make him scream, but she doesn't offer that. The things she does offer aren't quite as good, but he accepts them anyway.

And his family will be proud because he follows the Dark Lord, and Bellatrix will smile because she knows he follows only her.


End file.
